Lazy Afternoons
by esquarce
Summary: A simple set of one-paragraph fics, based on prompts. Current;; Death - "How could you? Aren't you supposed to be the hero?" / Treasure - "She told herself that she would find it, no matter what."
1. Birth

Disclaimer;; I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the Final Fantasy references scattered around the story. They belong to Square Enix.

Current;; Aeris Gainsborough, post FFVII:AC, pre KHI

* * *

Birth - 

Aeris woke up in Traverse Town, almost three years after she gave her life for the Planet. She had spent the last three years in the Lifestream with Zack, watching over Cloud. But now, the Cetra could not feel a single connection to the Planet, and it troubled her. She absently realized that it was the start of a new life; the beginning for Aerith the human, the end for Aeris the Cetra.

* * *

Author's Note;; So this is a set of short, one paragraph fics based off of a list of prompts. Simple, eh? If I need an Author's Note, I'll put it on the bottom. Reviews are very much appreciated, and flames will be ignored. :) 

If you're wondering about the title, I was feeling unimaginative. Haha. X)


	2. Nostalgic

Disclaimer;; I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the Final Fantasy references scattered around the story. They belong to Square Enix.

Current;; Sora, Post-KHII, Destiny Islands

* * *

Nostalgic -

The first thing Sora did back on Destiny Islands was visit the Secret Place. His eyes scanned the cold stone walls as he took in the familiar drawings. It was funny, in an ironic way, he thought. He could remember each and every drawing, not to mention who drew it. But, no matter how he tried, no matter what he did, Sora couldn't remember what his house, or the main island, actually, looked liked.

* * *

Author's Note;; I was feeling uninspired when I wrote this particular one. My brain was dead, and I couldn't exactly be coherent. Sorry. So I decided to post two up at a time. I have about nine already written, and about ten other ideas in my head. Not sure how fast I'll update just yet. So, once, again, please review. : ) 


	3. Hero

Current;; Riku, KHI, post-Neverland, pre-Hollow Bastion

Riku gazed at the empty shell in front of him, the comatose body of Kairi. How could this have happened when they left those boring, monotonous islands? Right then and there, Riku swore he would find his friend's heart and revive the red-headed girl. He would be the hero in their lives, with or without Sora. They would travel the worlds together, only this time for pleasure. Sora, the one who had forsaken his childhood friends for his new ones, would not get all the glory.

Author's Note ; From now on, unless I need to, there won't be an author's note. Any info will be on my profile page. The disclaimer will disappear, too. : )


	4. Dusk

Current;; Dusk, KHII

It didn't know anything at all anymore. It didn't remember a past life, or how to feel, or anything. All the Nobody knew was to serve the Organization. It was ordered by mostly the younger members, the majority of the original six too occupied in studying the heart. Now, it had been ordered to the computerized Twilight Town, following VIII, with orders to bring back XIII. There, a blond boy who looked exactly like XIII and had the same name as him, yet somehow _wasn't_ him, lived. And there, the Dusk disappeared from existence, killed by one of its former superiors, with no evidence of ever living.


	5. Treasure

Current;; Gullwings, FFX Mentionings

The Gullwings were treasure hunters, that was a fact. The three – fairies? pixies? what exactly were they? – caused enough chaos and trouble for Leon as they checked every single nook and cranny for treasure. All of them had their different standards; Rikku would take almost anything, especially if it was shiny. Paine only wanted the best, always scrutinizing potential possessions. However, the brown-haired girl always searched for the greatest treasure, though she had no idea what it was. Whenever she thought about it, she thought of a flash of gold, mixed with blue and black, along with a hint of red,. Her mind would start to draw a slightly-tanned face, smiling at her, before the image was washed away and gone. Yuna never knew what exactly it was, but she told herself she would find it.


	6. Death

Current;; Sora, KHII

Sora killed the Heartless and Nobodies without a second thought. He vanished thousands with a strike of his Keyblade. They were the enemies, right? The villains, antagonists, "bad guys", etc. And yet, whenever he defeated an Organization XIII member, he felt a foreign voice and feeling in the of his mind, mixed with anger and sadness. _"How could you?" "Aren't you supposed to be the hero?" "What do you think you're doing?" "Maybe you're the true heartless."_ He always brushed it off, but he absently wondered how much longer he could.


End file.
